Secrets
by Khamonai
Summary: AU: What took place between Methos and Cassandra when the seeress left the Camp of the Horsemen bevor they parted.


_Disclaimer:_ Highlander does not belong to me. Shiosokami and the Runeiko however do.

_AN:_ My first story in the Highlander universe. And the first installment in a series of One-Shots taking place in this AU. Hopefully I can convince my muses to let me write more ^^

* * *

**Secrets**

The woman standing on the trampled grass in front of him was furious and almost beyond words, but many years spent in his possession and having to live/survive and serve in the camp of the horsemen had taught her how to keep her temper. Mostly.

Cassandra still had no clue just how much he had spared her. The male hoped that it would take her more time before she realized, better yet – that she would never realize what he'd done. It still had been a life almost beyond harsh, but still... It had allowed her to survive, nurturing her hatred of him – and the other three men. And it would allow her to survive in the future in battles against others of their kind. The seeress might not have noticed it yet, but he had taught her covertly all she would need as an Immortal as well as the rules of the game.

She would forget parts of these rules in time, as others had. The parts that he had only dared to cover by skimming over them, lest she got too curious. Rules that others had already stared to forget and would probably stop passing on in the future. He shook his head mentally. ALL of their rules – unwritten laws – were important. Too important to be left out. Perhaps they would meet before the day that brought their final meeting. Perhaps he could continue teaching her until that day.

Still... He didn't want her to feel anything but hatred and rage towards him. Not now that he had – finally – found someone who would be able to take his memories when... Methos knew that it wasn't fair towards her. But... What was he supposed to do? His choices were more than merely limited. In reality this was probably his only choice. Because who knew when that fateful day would come and his miserable existence would end?

He was a Runeika. His mate was gone. Killed centuries ago. He hadn't been able to think clearly afterwards, the rage over her violent loss taking overhand. She had been his only one, the one who calmed the liquid fire – the battle rage – flowing through his veins. His lover. The other half of his soul. He missed her desperately.

The crazed rampage he had gone on immediately after waking up from death and finding their bond torn to shreds had been only the beginning. It hadn't been enough. Not even nearly enough.

Shiosokami had woken and raged within him and worsened his deep loss and anguish. And when Kronos had found him... well... a millennia ago he had become DEATH.

For nearly a whole millennia now they – Kronos, Caspian, Silas and him – had ridden and brought fear, terror, pain, anguish and loss to all the known lands. They had become the four horsemen – PESTILENCE, HUNGER, WAR and DEATH.

And now their reign of terror would end. It was time for him to leave them. He had been trying to force the world to feel his own anguish, his own rage and pain over the loss of his mate for long enough. He had been coming back to his senses for awhile now. It had started well before they had found Cassandra. But with Cassandra the end of the horsemen had come.

He had been looking for someone who would be able to survive as long as it would take – something he trusted Cassandra to do. But – and this was much more important – they needed to be able to survive his memories, when they took his head, his life. Cassandra could. He was absolutely sure of it. Now she only needed to keep this anger, hatred and her rage against him until they met again. Whenever this would be.

He looked at her and smiled wryly.

"Don't you want to leave? One might believe that you want to stay with me."

Sarcasm dripped from the mocking words. Words that were intended to hurt, to deepen her disgust with him and drive her further on the path to her revenge.

The smaller red-headed woman glared at him, not even bothering to try and put her anger into words. Her green eyes burned with her hatred. Yes, she would be the one. Deep down he felt relief. And when everything was said and done she might even understand his reasoning. He didn't believe that she would ever forgive him. He had wronged her far too many times.

"You wish, _master_."

The last word contained much more sarcasm than he had believed her to be capable of yet in his presence. It only spoke for her strength. And with that she turned and walked away – towards her waiting mare.

And as the enraged female left, Methos stared at her retreating form and whispered "I taught you what I could, now you need to stay alive and grow stronger, because one day you'll get your wish…" _...One day you'll be the one to take my head._

Safe in the knowledge that she would not turn around for one last look, he smiled sadly, knowing that she wouldn't catch his expression. He regretted that he had had to hurt her this much.

"One day I'll seek you out and ask you for my death. But not now – I still have a promise to fulfil."

He became serious once more.

"Until then… Live, keep your rage and grow stronger. Fate is not finished with you yet. And neither am I."

* * *

I hope you liked it and if you do, please drop me a line and let me know! (Also - please do not let my mailbox starve ^^)


End file.
